The Limo Ride
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: My head was now on Chad Dylan Cooper's shoulder. He then put his arm around my shoulders. This is nice and comfortable. I was about to drift off to sleep, until...   Read to find out what happens. Story is better than summary. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about Sonny and Chad. This story is going to a few chapters I guess. A friend of mine told me to try make a story without songs, so yeah. Here I am, attempting to write a story. Which is this one~! I hope you guys like it~~**

Sonny's POV

Today was the day of the party. _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _had been invited to a party to celebrate the tidal wave of viewers that we had been getting. Everyone from each cast were invited. I am so excited! I couldn't wait until 7pm.

I looked at the time, it was currently 5pm. Hmm.. I should probably start to get ready at 5:30, then leave at 6:30. I had decided that, that was going to be my plan.

To kill off some time, I walked over to my closet and found the dress that Tawni had helped me choose. It was beautiful. It was a black-strapless dress and it had a pink bow in the back. I had black high-heels that matched the outfit. I

After admiring the dress and the shoes, I glanced back at the clock, it was 5:30 already. I began to put my dress on, the shoes and then some make-up. After I had put my make-up on, I decided to curl my hair a bit.

When I had finished getting ready, the time was 6:27. Hmm... 3 minutes earlier might as well leave now.

I walked to the door and just as I opened it, my friends, who are also my cast mates, and Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk throb, walked through the door and into Tawni and I's dressing room. Why is Chad here? Oh wells.. who cares.. I smiled and closed the door. I guess I won't be leaving now.

I walked up to them and asked, "What are you guys doing here? I thought all of you had left for the party already."

"We were about to leave, but we thought of getting you," said Nico.

"We're riding in a limo!" Tawni shrieked.

"Aww.. thanks for thinking about me!" I said with a smile still on my face.

I then heard someone clear their throat.

I turned to look at Chad. I had totally forgotten that he was here.

I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

Chad looked at the ground. He looked kind of embarrassed. He then mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said confused.

Chad looked up at me and said, "I said that my cast mates left me and took the limo."

His eyes looked like it held some sadness in them.

How could anyone leave Chad Dylan Cooper behind? How could they leave him? He was the main character in their show.

I then replied, "Oh... where's your car?"

"My car's under repair. So now here I am, stuck with Randoms and you, Sonny."

"Oh.. okay I guess it's alright that you're here," I said and gave him a smile.

He shockingly returned the smile. It wasn't a smirk, it was a real smile.

Tawni then said all of a sudden, "C'mon guys! The party's about to start so we gotta leave now!"

All of us made our way to the limo and got inside.

All my friends were here with me. Chad (yeah I consider him a friend), Tawni, Nico, Grady and even Zora was here. I thought that she wasn't gonna come because she was going to be the youngest at the party. But I guess she wanted to come.

Everyone was talking about how the party will be like.

Chad and I just kept quiet.

The place that the party was being held at was about 20-30 minutes drive from the studio. So it was going to be somewhat long drive.

About 5 minutes after we had left the studio, my eyes started to get heavy. I was getting sleepy.

I then began to lean my head on Chad's shoulder.

He was the only option, because I was sitting between him and Zora.

And Zora is kinda shorter than me, so I would have to bend low to lean on her shoulder.

So now my head was on Chad Dylan Cooper's shoulder.

He then put his arm around my shoulders. This feels nice and comfortable.

I was about to drift off to sleep, until...

A truck crashed into our limo.

The last thing that I felt was Chad's strong arm still around my shoulders.

Before I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Like chapter 1? I hope you did~**

**Please Review~! I need at least 5-10 reviews to move on~~**

**Hanuel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ahem.. ahem.. Thank You for those who have reviewed! I'm so happy~~! ^_^ So happy~ Well.. here you guys go. Chapter 2 is up! This is gonna be in Chad's POV of when they were in the limo and during the crash. Enjoy~!  
**

Chad's POV

Sonny had just put her head on my shoulder. Yes!

I made a move by putting my arm around her shoulders. This felt nice. I was already having the time of my life.

Until..

A truck crashed into our limo.

I had strengthened my grip on Sonny's shoulders.

I can't believe this is happening.

I looked at Sonny. Her eyes were closed and there was blood coming from her head. She was unconscious.

"Sonny! Sonny! Wake up!" I yelled over and over.

Then.. since the limo was out of control we crashed into a tree.

I was then consumed by the darkness.

**Few Hours Had Passed.**

Argh. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? What was up with that dream? It was so intense. It even felt real. Sonny..

I then opened my eyes.

I looked around, this wasn't my house. What the? Where was I?

I looked around again and saw someone sitting next to my bed, the person's head was down so I couldn't tell who it was. I looked more closely and knew who it was.

It was Portlyn.

"Portlyn, where am I?" I asked her.

She looked at me. Her eyes were puffy. Had she been crying?

"Y-you're in the hospital" she said then sniffed.

What? Why was I in the hospital? "Why am I here?" I asked.

She looked down at the ground and said, "You were in a limo accident."

Limo accident? "What are you talking about?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"You were on your way to the party with the Randoms."

What? What limo? What party? What is she- Crap! So it wasn't a dream! It was all real! Then that means Sonny was injured. What about the others?

"Are they here, in this hospital?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they're here" she replied.

Phew, they're alive. "So are they all okay?"

"Urmm.." she began to fidget with her fingers.

"What's happened?"

"O-one o-of them d-didn't survive" she said in a sad voice.

I was completely shocked.

"What do you mean one of them didn't survive!" I yelled.

She looked straight at me and said,

"Chad, one of them died during the crash."

After she said those words, I had become unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Heys~ Sorry that it's short~ Don't worry! The next chapter will be longer than this one!**

**Please review! I would need at least 7 reviews! ^_^**

**Oh.. by the way, I'm going to Queensland for a week. So I won't be able to update. But as soon as I get back, there will be a new chapter!**

**Hanuel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey~ I'm back from Queensland~ And with a new chapter for you people~~ **

Chad's POV

After what seemed like a lot of hours, I had finally regained consciousness.

I looked around the room and saw nobody. I guess Portlyn had left a few hours ago.

I still couldn't believe what she had told me.

One of them had died.

That's impossible.

Oh Gosh! I hope it's not Sonny! I need her in my life! She's my Sonshine! What would I do without her?

After this thought, I pressed a button that made a nurse come into my room.

A nurse, she looked around 28-30, came in and asked, "What do you need Mr. Cooper?"

I looked at her and said, "I need to know who has died from the limo accident."

She looked at me with sad eyes. She shook her head and said, "Sorry, I cannot tell you. You have to ask one of the other people. Ask one of your friends."

And with that she walked out.

I just looked at the door.

What she couldn't tell me? Why couldn't she tell me?

Oh My Gosh! Maybe it was Sonny who died and they didn't want me to know.

She cannot be dead! I have to find out!

I started to get up. My body was just painful.

I pressed the button for the nurse to come back in.

The same nurse came back and asked again, "What do you need Mr. Cooper?"

"Help me get out of this bed."

After a few minutes of trying to get me off the bed, I was finally up and in a wheelchair, since I couldn't walk properly.

Ugh. Chad Dylan Cooper does not do wheelchairs. Why am I even thinking about this right now? I need to find out who... urmm... passed away..

I was at the front desk and there was a lady. I still couldn't believe it. Someone died and it could be Sonny. No. I will not think that. Sonny is alive. She is alive.

"Urm... excuse me, but could you please give me a room number of one of the _So Random! _cast members?" I asked the lady.

She looked at me and said, "Room 7B"

"Okay, thanks."

And with that I made my way to room 7B.

I wonder whose room it is. I hope it's Sonny.

I had made it to room 7B. The door was closed so I haven't seen who's inside.

I opened the door and found someone sitting and crying on the hospital bed.

It was..

Tawni Hart.

I made my way over to her.

She heard me, she stopped crying and looked at me.

Her eyes were puffy and red and her nose was red.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she asked.

"I was wondering who... died..."

When I said the word 'died' she began crying again.

"Tawni, Tawni, shhh... it's gonna be okay." How was it going to be okay? One of her cast members died. She can't be okay.

She stopped crying for a moment, then yelled at me, "How is it going to be okay! How! A friend of mine just died!"

She began to cry even harder than before. She then whispered,

"She was so young." and continued crying.

I heard her. When she said that, I immediately thought that Sonny was dead. But I couldn't believe it.

I wanted Tawni to tell me.

I needed to know.

It was killing me in the inside.

I didn't even get the chance to tell her, that I love her.

I looked down and asked her, "Who died.."

No answer. I just heard some sniffs.

I looked up and at her.

I then yelled, "Tawni! I need to know!"

She looked angry. She yelled back,

"Zora! It was Zora who died!"

I wasn't expecting that.

It shocked me.

The youngest of the _So Random! _cast has died.

I looked back at Tawni. She was crying her eyes out.

How could this have happened? Zora was very young. She was only 11 years old.

I was relieved that it wasn't Sonny who was dead. But I was feeling sad for Tawni.

Their friend/cast member had just died.

The youngest of them.

Gone. Dead.

"Hey Chad" Tawni had said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell any of them when they wake up. I want to tell them." she got a tissue and began wiping her eyes.

"Okay.."

I realized she had said _when they wake up_. So wait the rest of them weren't awake yet?

"Hey Tawni, they're not awake yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, they haven't woken up yet."

I just nodded my head.

I hope Sonny wakes up sooner.

I want to tell her I love her.

"Hey Tawni, I'm just going to go now so you could rest."

She just nodded her head.

I left her room and made my way over to my room.

I was heading to my room, when I saw people rush to a room.

I heard someone yelling orders around. Probably a doctor.

I was getting curious, so I made my way over to the room.

I looked through the window.

I saw doctors and nurses around someone.

The person was lying on the hospital bed. Looked like the person had stopped breathing.

I looked more closely.

I couldn't believe it.

The person was..

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to leave it there~ Hope you guys liked it.**

**If you people want to find out who it is, you will have to review.**

**I need 10 reviews~~ So review~!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey peoples~ A new chapter for you all~ **

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! ^_^**

Chad's POV

The person was...

Sonny.

I couldn't believe it.

She looked so lifeless..

I was still looking through the window, when one of the nurses closed the blinds.

I couldn't see what was happening.

I began to cry.

I know, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry.

But in this case he does.

My heart was breaking.

She couldn't die. She's not supposed to.

She has to get through this.

I could still hear someone yelling orders around.

I was still in the same place.

In a wheelchair and in front of the window.

After what seemed like a minute or so, a nurse stepped out.

I made my way over to the nurse.

"Excuse me, is the girl in there alright?" I asked.

The nurse looked at me and said, "Yes, she's alright. We managed to get her heart pumping again."

I felt relief wash over me.

Sonny isn't dead. My Sonshine isn't dead!

"Thank You" I said with a smile.

"No problem" the nurse replied and walked away.

I just looked through the window again.

They had opened the blinds after they had her heart beating again.

I looked at her body and smiled.

She isn't dead.

I then left, and went to go visit the other Randoms.

I actually care for them.

Ever since I fell in love with Sonny, I started caring about the Randoms. Only a little bit.

I was going down the hall, then realized I didn't know where they were staying.

I was just passing random rooms to see if I could find them.

After about 30 minutes, I was getting tired.

I've passed many rooms, but I haven't found any of the Randoms.

I then decided to just go back and ask the lady at the desk where their rooms were.

I got to the desk and ask, "Umm.. excuse me, where are the Randoms rooms?"

She looked at me. She was confused.

I guess she didn't know who I was talking about.

Okay, I could name the two guys from _So Random!_

I think I could.

I took a deep breath and said, "What are the room numbers of Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell?"

"Nico Harris is in room 9A and Grady Mitchell is in room 5A." She replied.

"Thank you."

I then made my way over to Nico's room first.

I got to his room and entered.

I looked at him.

He was still in a coma.

And it looks like he broke his left arm.

I then left to go to Grady's room.

When I reached the front door of his room. It was closed. I opened it and entered.

He was also in a coma.

And he his right leg was broken.

I left his room and just stayed outside.

How could this happen to _So Random!_

They were all good people.

They didn't deserve this.

While I was thinking all this, there was a lady standing in front of me.

It was the nurse that I had asked if Sonny was alright. After they got her heart pumping.

"Sonny Monroe is awake if you want to see her." she told me.

I looked at her.

Sonny was awake!

"Thank you" I told the nurse. Then I made my way over to Sonny's room.

Sonny's room was 4B.

I was in front of her door. It was closed. I was scared. I don't know why but I was scared.

Aww... C'mon Chad. Man up! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!

Okay.. relax... inhale exhale...

I should tell Sonny I love her.

I will tell her I love her.

Right now.

I opened the door and went inside.

I saw Sonny sitting up and reading a book.

I went over to her, still in a wheelchair and now I was beside her hospital bed.

She looked up at her book and said, "Hi"

"Hey yourself," I replied to her.

It was now or never.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you."

She was looking confused.

And all she said was, "Who's Sonny Monroe?"

What? Please don't tell me. This can't be happening.

"You're Sonny Monroe." I said.

"Ohh... then.. who are you?"

Yep, it's happening.

Sonny Monroe, my Sonshine, the love of my life, has lost her memory.

* * *

**A/N: Did you peoples like it? Teehee~**

**Please review! Reviews encourage me to write more chapters! :D **

**I would love to get more reviews~!**

**Come on peoples! Press the button! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey~ Thanks for the Reviews~~ They're so encouraging! ^_^**

**Any who.. on with the story~~**

Sonny's POV

When I woke up from my coma, I just decided to read a book.

I couldn't remember anything.

I can't remember what my name is.

I can't remember why I was here.

I can't remember anything.

I was reading a book when I felt or saw that someone was in here.

I looked up from my book.

The boy was in a wheelchair. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked cute.

All I said was, "Hi"

He said, "Hey yourself."

It was quiet for a few moments.

Then he said, "Sonny Monroe, I love you."

I was confused. Who was Sonny Monroe?

I just asked him, "Who's Sonny Monroe?"

He just said, "You're Sonny Monroe."

Ohh... So that's my name. If that's my name, who's this guy..?

I replied him with, "Ohh... then.. who are you?"

His face was in total shock.

While he was still in shock, I was processing what he had said before.

_Sonny Monroe, I love you._

So this guy loved me? But I don't even know this person.

When he was done being shocked, he said, "My name is Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper.

It does sound some what familiar. But I can't remember meeting this guy.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you."

His eyes looked like it held sadness after I had said those words.

"Hey, I'm just going to go get Tawni and a doctor. So be right back."

And with that he left, and went to get someone named Tawni and a doctor.

Who's Tawni?

After a few minutes, Chad came back with a girl and a doctor. Chad wasn't in a wheelchair anymore.

The girl had blond hair. She looked pretty.

She also looked like she had been crying.

The girl, ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

I was confused. Did I know her?

When she let go of me she said, "I'm so happy you're alive, Sonny!"

I looked at her. Then looked at Chad and the doctor. They were talking to each other.

I looked back at the girl. I decided to ask who she was.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

More tears came from her eyes. She said, "It's me, Tawni Hart, from _So Random! _Your cast mate and best friend."

What? Tawni Hart? Her name. It also sounds I can't remember her.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you."

She was in shock. She then called Chad. "Chad!" she yelled and he came over.

He was standing next to her now.

"Chad, why doesn't she remember me?" she asked him.

"Urm.. Tawni.. she has amnesia." he replied.

"What? What's that?" she asked.

"It is a condition in which the memory is disturbed or lost." he said.

"So you're telling me... SHE LOST HER MEMORY?" she yelled the last bit.

All he did was nod.

Now, Tawni was crying harder.

Tawni then ran out of the room, crying.

Chad just looked at the doorway and got a chair and sat next to my hospital bed.

Then the doctor walked over.

"Hello, Sonny. Do you remember who you are?" the doctor asked.

"My name is Sonny Monroe." I told him.

"Okay, Miss Monroe, you're name is Allison Monroe, but people call you Sonny."

"Ohh.. okay"

"So, Miss Monroe, do you remember who this young man is?" he pointed to Chad.

"He's Chad Dylan Cooper" I remembered his name, when he told me before.

"What do you think about him?" he asked.

"He's cute." After I said that, my cheeks began to tint red.

Chad just looked down at the ground.

The doctor said, "Hmm.. I see.. do you remember how you met?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope, sorry."

The doctor then asked, "Do you remember who your mother is?"

I shook my head again and said, "Nope"

The doctor then just nodded his head and went towards the door.

Chad got up, went to the doctor and they started talking.

* * *

**A/N: Okay~ I don't know if this was good, but it looks kinda lame.. **

**But Review~~~! Tell me if it's good or bad, so I can write better in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey~ I am finally on school holidays! Woo! Now I can update more. I think..**

**Any who here's the chapter.**

Chad's POV

Sonny thought I was cute..

Hmmm..

Right now, I am talking with the doctor about Sonny's condition.

"Okay, apparently she can't remember anything. It might take a couple of weeks or even months for her to regain her memory." the doctor said.

"Oh okay, so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You can show her around the studio you guys work in. You could say words she might remember. You could talk to her about all the things that she does."

I just nodded my head and said, "Okay."

The doctor nodded his head and left me with Sonny.

I sat back down on the chair that was next to her hospital bed.

She just looked at me and I looked back at her.

And then, I gave her a smirk and said, "So you think I'm cute?" Maybe acting like this will make her remember.

"U-Umm.. y-yeah.. I guess you kinda are."

"Kinda? Chad Dylan Cooper is always cute, hot, handsome.. etc. etc. you get it." Please let this plan work.

"Do you always talk about yourself in third person?" she was still looking at me.

I nodded my head.

"Ahh.. So Chad, who was that girl named Tawni Hart? She said she was my cast mate and best friend.. Ohhh is she your girlfriend?" she asked me.

What? Eww. Tawni? Yuck.

I replied, "Tawni Hart, is your cast mate and best friend. You guys work together on a show called _So Random!_, it's a comedy show. And she ain't my girlfriend."

She nodded then asked, "Do you one of my cast mates too?"

"No, I'm TV show called _Mackenzie Falls_. Our shows are rivals." I simply told her.

"Ohhh... so.. if our show were rivals.. how did we meet?"

"Well.. I kinda took your yogurt... Then.. Yeah! We became frenemies. Then eventually we became friends." I said.

She nodded her head in understanding. I was just nodding with her.

Then she said, "So.. before, you said you loved me, right?"

"Ummm... I was just joking, like you know hahaha.." I nervously said.

She just said, "Ohh.." and remained quiet.

I decided to get up to go talk to the doctor.

"Be right back" I told her and then walked out of her room.

I went to look for the doctor who was talking with her. When I had found him, I asked, "When will she be able to leave the hospital?"

He said, "You could take her out tomorrow. Show her the studio and take her out."

I nodded and said, "Okay" then headed back to Sonny's room.

I went back in her room, sat on a chair and told her, "I'm going to take you out tomorrow" then I smiled at her.

"Yay! I get to go out!" she said happily.

She looked so happy about getting out.

After a few minutes, Tawni came back in.

She walked up to Sonny's bed, got a chair and sat down.

"Sonny, I have something to tell you."

Oh no. She's gonna tell her about Zora. But will Sonny even remember Zora? I don't think she will.

I looked at Sonny, she just looked confused.

"Zora died in the accident." Tawni had said.

I was still looking at Sonny.

Her eyes were becoming to water and then next thing you know there are tears streaming down her face.

Sonny began crying.

"B-But s-she was s-so y-young." she continued crying.

I guess Sonny did remember Zora.

I got up from my chair and hugged her.

She remembered Zora, but she forgets everybody else.

Sonny just kept crying and crying, while I was hugging her.

I then heard more cries. Tawni had begun to cry as well.

After a few more minutes, they had both stopped crying.

I then let go of Sonny and sat back down.

Sonny then said, "Did you tell her parents?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to tell them later though." Tawni said.

"Okay..." was all she said, then she became quiet.

She remembered Zora...

That's good.

I wish she could just remember all of us. Especially me.

I needed to get out.

"Ahem, excuse me ladies, I'm just going to head out for a bit."

They both nodded at me and then I left.

I was walking down the halls and decided to go visit the 2 other Randoms.

I stopped at Nico's room first. There was a doctor there, so I asked how Nico was.

"Nico's okay now. He woke up a few minutes ago but then decided to sleep. So he's out of his coma."

"Oh okay, good. Do you know anything about Grady?" I asked.

"Grady Mitchell? He woke up as well but then went back to sleep."

"Ahh.. okay thanks."

After I said that, the doctor left.

I then left after the doctor had left.

I went to ask the lady at the office if I was allowed to go home because I was feeling a lot better.

She told me that I was allowed to go home and rest.

I nodded then made my way to Sonny's room to say goodbye.

When I got to her room, she was already sleeping. So I just walked over to her sleeping form and kissed her forehead, then walked out.

Tomorrow was the day, where I would try to get her memories back.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy~ Did you like itt? **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Let me hear you say heyy~ Hey peoples! New Chapter is upp!**

**If it's not all that good don't blame me cause it's not my fault. Well.. maybe it is, but it isn't my fault that I'm.. uhh.. okay whatever it's my fault if it isn't good isn't it? **

**Argh! Anyway! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

* * *

Chad's POV

I woke up at around 8 in the morning, then made my way straight to the bathroom to get ready.

Today was the day that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, will get Sonny to remember everyone!

After I took a shower and got dressed, I went to my car and drove off to the hospital.

The hospital wasn't that far. It only took my like 10 minutes to get there.

Once I got to the hospital, I went straight to Sonny's room.

When I went into her room, she was reading a book.

I went over to her bed and said, "Hey Sonny!" I was happy because she was, hopefully, going to get her memories back.

"Hey Chad!"

"C'mon we gotta get you out of here." I helped her up and we went to the front desk.

I asked the lady if Sonny was allowed to go out now. I'm sure the doctor told her to let her out.

The lady let us go out.

I took Sonny's hand and brought her to my car.

I opened the door for her and she got in. I then made my way over to the drivers seat.

I looked at Sonny before I started the car. She was in a hospital gown, she needs to get home to change clothes.

"Hey Sonny, I'm going to take you home first so you could change, okay?" I said.

"Okay." she replied.

I started the car and we drove in silence.

I finally got to Sonny's house and then I got out and opened the door for her.

She came out and we were walking up the stairs to her apartment.

We reached her door and we were just staring at it.

I wonder if she has a key.

I looked at her. She was just staring at the door.

Looks like she doesn't have the key.

I began to look for their spare key. Sonny told me they had one, before the accident.

I looked under their mat and it was there.

I picked it up and unlocked the door.

She walked inside and began to look around.

"So Sonny, this is your apartment." I look around and said, "And I'm guessing your mum's not home."

I don't think she was paying attention to me. She kept looking around the house.

I then cleared my throat.

She looked at me.

I said, "Okay, Sonny? I know that you wanna look around some more, but I need you to go get ready. I'm going to take you to the studio."

"Okay" and with that she went to look for her room.

I think she found it, because she went inside a room and closed the door.

After around 15 minutes, she came back out.

She looked cute, with her black skinny jeans and her yellow blouse.

Ahem. Any who...

"Let's go!" I said and then we left her apartment and made our way to the studio in my car.

When we got to the studio, she got out and walk straight to the door.

I got out, then went to stand next to her.

"This is Condor studios" I then opened the door.

We went in and I took her hand and dragged her to their prop house.

We got to the prop house and then I said, "This is the _So Random! _prop house. Your show's prop house."

She was looking at all the props.

"The prop house.." I heard her whisper.

I wonder if she will remember.

"The prop house... the prop house..." she kept repeating it.

"The Prop House!" she yelled all of a sudden.

"Whoa!" I yelled because of her sudden yell.

"This is the props we use for the show! I remember!" she said happily.

Yes! She remembered the prop house!

"Good you remember!" I said.

I looked around the prop house and found a poster of her and the rest of the _So Random! _cast.

I took the poster and gave it to her.

"Do you know these people?" I asked her.

She was looking at the poster. She was staring at it. The only person she remembered was Zora.. And she's dead.

So when she saw Zora on the poster her eyes began to water, but there wasn't any tears streaming down her face.

She then shook her head.

After she shook her head, she kept staring at the poster.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, she yelled, "Tawni, Nico and Grady!"

I was looking at her. She was remembered them.

"You remember them?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember them! They're my friend and cast mates!" she said or more like yelled.

I nodded.

She remembered them.

"Sonny, do you remembered your director and your boss?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, Marshall and Mr. Condor. Duh."

She remembered them.

Now all she has to do is remember me.

"I'll be right back, stay here." I told her and then ran out to go get a poster of _Mackenzie Falls. _

When I had got I poster, I ran back to the prop house and found Sonny sitting on the couch.

I went over to her and gave her the _Mackenzie Falls _poster.

She looked at it and said, "Why did you give this to me?"

I looked at her and said, "So you could remember me and hopefully you'll remember my cast mates."

She looks up from the poster and looks at me.

"I'm sorry Chad, I can't remember who you are or your cast mates."

"Ohh.." I say sadly. "That's alright, you'll remember me when the time comes." I whisper, "Hopefully."

Sonny can't remember me..

I can't give up! Chad Dylan Cooper never gives up!

I'll just have to try again and again until she remembers me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for reading. **

**The poster idea was from musicluhver. So thank you musicluhver!**

**Please review~**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peoplez. Whoa~ That's a lot of reviews! Thanks ~~  
**

**New Chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**

* * *

****Chad's POV**

It was around 3 pm and Sonny was fast asleep on the couch in the prop house.

How could she not remember me?

She probably won't remember me. Ever.

No, I can't think like that. I will get her to remember me.

I was sitting on a chair next to the couch, watching Sonny sleep.

She looked so adorable and peaceful.

Sighh...

How do I get her to remember me...?

Maybe we could do our 'fine, fine, good, good' fights.

Hmm..

I was thinking about what I was going to do, that I didn't notice Sonny wake up.

"Hey Chad," she said.

"H-Hey Sonny," I stuttered. I don't know why, but I just did.

"So Chad, what else are we going to do today? Oh.. and where is everybody else?" she asked me.

"Urmm.. I'm still thinking about what we're going to do for the rest of the day. Your cast is still in the hospital and everybody else is on a break." I told her.

"Ohh.. I see.." She got up from the couch and stretched.

"I'm just going to walk around" and with that she left.

How do I start our usual fights?

I got up and started pacing.

How? How? How?

Maybe I should walk around the studio as well..

I was making my way over to the _Mackenzie Falls _set. Just to look if everything was still okay.

I walked onto the set and just looked at everything.

I haven't been here in awhile.

I haven't seen anyone from my cast recently.

The last person I saw from my cast was Portlyn, when I was in the hospital.

I made my way to my dressing room and when I got there, Sonny was looking around. Her back was facing me.

I made my way over to her and said, "What are you doing here?"

She jumped a little. I guess she didn't notice me until I spoke. She turned around to face me.

"I was just erm... walking around, then I ended up here."

"Ohh.." I said.

She was looking at the posters of me.

"So do you remember me yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head and said, "Sorry, nope."

"Okay" was my reply.

She kept looking at all the posters of me, then her eyes landed on a poster of _So Random!. _

I forgot I had that.

**Sonny's POV**

I was in Chad's dressing room.

I remembered who Chad was, when he showed me a poster of _Mackenzie Falls._

I just said I didn't remember him. I don't know why, I just did.

I was walking around his dressing room, then all of a sudden someone said, "What are you doing here?"

I jumped slightly. I knew that voice, it was Chad.

I turned around to look at him and said, "I was just erm... walking around, then I ended up here."

All he said was, "Ohh.."

I then continued to look at his posters.

He then asked, "So do you remember me yet?"

Yes. "Sorry, nope."

He just said, "Okay."

I don't know why I kept telling him I didn't remember him.

Maybe it was because I didn't want to remember him.

I didn't want to remember him, he was such a jerk. He loved himself too much. He doesn't love anyone besides himself.

I want to forget him, because I want to stop loving him. I want to stop loving him because he doesn't feel the same way.

If I just forget him, then.. I would hopefully stop thinking about him and stop loving him.

I continued to look at the posters he had. Then my eyes saw one poster, that I didn't expect him to have.

It was a poster of my friends and I.

A _So Random! _poster.

Why did Chad have a poster of _So Random!_?

Did he watch our show?

After I saw the poster, I turned to look at Chad.

He was just looking at the poster.

"Chad, why do you have a poster of _So Random!_?" I asked him.

"I urmm... well.. because.."

"Well... I'm waiting Chad." I was getting a little impatient.

**Chad's POV**

This is not good.

I don't know what to tell her.

Should I tell her that I have it because I watched _So Random! _ever since she came on the show?

Should I tell her I have it because I love her show and her?

Sure, I told her I love her. But that was when she couldn't remember anything.

I should just tell her.

"Well.. I began watching _So Random! _when you started starring in it. And I love the show and you." I said.

"I'm sorry? Can you repeat the last sentence." she said

I inhaled then exhaled and said, "I said, that I love the show and you." I began turning red.

"W-What's that supposed to mean, Chad?" she asked.

"What it means is that I love you, Sonny Monroe."

I looked at her reaction. Her face was in total shock.

"I-It's okay if you don't feel the same way, it would hurt but I guess I could live with it." I said, since she wasn't saying anything.

She was still in shock because she hasn't said a word yet.

"Are you serious? This isn't a prank or anything?" she asked.

"Yes I'm serious and this isn't a prank. This is all real." I told her.

"Oh.. okay.."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

Then Sonny spoke, "I guess, I feel the same way and I remember who you are.. But.. I-I have to go now." she then ran out of my dressing room.

So Sonny finally remembers me. But why did she run out?

I will just have to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry if it isn't that good, I kind of couldn't think of anything so... yeahh..**

**But please review and give me some ideas for the next chapters!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoa! 100 reviews~! Thanks!**

**Shout out to the 100th reviewer~**

**The 100th reviewer is... reallyJavannah!**

**Wooo!**

**Round of applause. **

***claps and cheering***

**Any who on with the chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I ran out of there.

I just need to straighten my mind first.

I went to the prop house and sat down on the couch.

I can't believe we had just confessed to each other.

**Chad's POV**

She ran out on me.

I wonder why.

So wait... Sonny loved me too?

This is great!

Now, I just gotta find her.

I ran out of my dressing room and ran around the studio.

After a few minutes of running around, I made my way over to the prop house.

The only place I hadn't check yet.

I went inside and saw her sitting on the couch.

Why didn't I check here before?

Anyway, I made my way over to the couch and sat next to her.

She was looking at her hands.

"Hey Sonny" I said.

"Hey" she replied.

"Sonny, about me loving you, I wasn't lying. It isn't a prank! I really do love you." I told her.

She looked up at me.

We were looking into each others eyes, then she said, "I really do love you too" she then smiled.

I smiled back at her and then remembered that she ran out before so I asked, "Sonny, why did you run out before?"

"Urm.. I just needed to clear my head. I thought it must have been some prank or something." she said.

"Ohh... well.. it isn't a prank or something, Sonny. I really do love you with all my heart."

I then gave her a peck on the lips and looked back at her.

She was shocked about the kiss.

So I looked at my watch, it was about 5 pm. So I said, "Hey come over to my dressing room... in about 30 minutes. I'm going to take you out."

I was about to walk out but then Sonny said something, "Wait Chad, why am I the one who needs to go to your dressing room? Why not pick me up here?"

I looked at her and said, "Because I am CDC, and you're going to go to my dressing room."

After I said that, I gave her my signature CDC smirk and walked out.

I made my way to my dressing room.

When I had reached my dressing room, someone was in there.

It was Portlyn.

What was she doing here?

I walked up to her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something." she said.

"This better be quick, because Sonny's coming over in 30 minutes." I told her.

"What? You have a date with a RANDOM!" she yelled.

I guess she was shocked and angry.

Why did she care?

"Why do you care that I have a date with Sonny?" I asked her.

"I care because.. I love you!"

And with that she pulled me in for a kiss.

**Sonny's POV**

Okay.. What just happened?

Chad kissed me and then he told me to go to his dressing room.

Wasn't he the one supposed to be coming here?

I then made my way over to his dressing room to talk to him about this.

He should be the one coming over. Not me going to his dressing room.

I was now standing at the doorway of Chad's dressing room.

I saw him and Portlyn? What was she doing here?

I stopped in my tracks when she said, "I care because.. I love you!"

And then they kissed.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

I then ran.

I remembered I came here in Chad's car, so I would just have to run all the way home.

I thought he loved me.

He said he loved me with all of his heart.

I believed him.

How could I be so stupid?

**Chad's POV**

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from me.

"Portlyn, I don't love you. I love Sonny. She will be the only one that I will ever love." I told her.

Portlyn then ran off crying.

Good. She finally got the message.

I then looked at my watch.

Sonny was about to come in 5 minutes, better get ready.

**Sonny's POV**

I was finally home after running, I don't know how long.

When I got home, I went to my bedroom and picked up my phone and text Chad.

_Chad, I gotta umm... rest. I'm kind of tired. _

_From Sonny._

After I had pressed the 'send' button.

I lied down on my bed and thought about Chad.

How could he lie to me like that?

How could I actually believe him?

All these questions ran through my head.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I started crying, then fell asleep.

**Chad's POV**

I just finished getting ready, when I got a text.

I looked at my phone.

It was from Sonny.

It said,

_Chad, I gotta umm... rest. I'm kind of tired. _

_From Sonny._

Oh.. she's tired. Okay.

I then started to make my way out of the studio and to my car.

Wait, didn't Sonny ride in my car?

Hmm.. maybe she just took a cab or something.

I then, made my way home to get some rest.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm.. what's going to happen the next day? Gasp! Will their relationship be okay?**

**If you guys want to find out... you must review~!**

**I need over 105 reviews~!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo~ Hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews~~**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**reallyJavannah**

**Sweetheart446**

**Moustachez-Love**

**Anonymous L**

**BethanyRose1796**

**princesscolourful**

**Butterfify**

**maykasumi-chan**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Hogwartsrose1996  
**

**Any who~ On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I woke up the next morning at 6am.

Man.. that's early.

I just got up, stretched and made my to the bathroom to get ready.

After getting ready, it was 7:30.

Hey, you can't blame me. My hair has to look perfect.

Hmm... What to do..?

Hmm... Might as well just go to the studio early.

I went over to my car and got in it.

I looked at my phone, just in case if someone called or texted me. I was hoping that Sonny, would have texted me.

But there was nothing.

Hmm.. What should I do for the whole day?

I could visit the Randoms in the hospital.

After I thought that, I made my way to the hospital.

**Sonny's POV**

Yawn. I'm so tired.

I woke up and looked at my clock.

It was 6am.

I yawn again, then made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After I had finished getting ready, it was 5 minutes to 8.

What was I going to do today?

I couldn't go see Chad, not after what I saw yesterday.

I just couldn't see him, I might yell at him or cry in front of him.

So what to do..?

Hmm.. My friends/cast mates were still in the hospital.

I could visit them!

I went to my car. It was still in the same place it was where I last used it.

I then got into my car and drove to the hospital.

After a few minutes of driving, I arrived at the hospital.

When I got in the hospital, I went to the front desk and asked the lady sitting there, "Excuse me, but what are the room numbers of Tawni Hart, Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell?"

She was looking at her papers and said, "Tawni Hart is in room 7B, Nico Harris is in room 9A and Grady Mitchell is in room 5A."

"Thank you" I told her, then made my way to Tawni's room.

When I got to Tawni's room, she was sleeping peacefully.

I went in, then after a few minutes or an hour, I went out to go to Nico's room.

I got to Nico's room and saw that he had a broken leg.

I stayed in his room for an hour, then left to go see Grady.

I got to Grady's room and saw that he had a broken arm.

I stayed in his room for an hour, then left.

I went to go to the cafeteria in the hospital.

I got a bottle of water then started walking down the hall back to Tawni's room.

I was walking back to her room, when I bumped into someone.

I fell to the ground, my eyes were closed and said, "ouch.."

The person who I bumped into said, "Sorry! I didn't see you."

The person helped me up.

Then I opened my eyes and saw who I bumped into.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey Sons

hine" he said, then smiled.

I didn't say anything. All I did was look down.

I really didn't want to talk to him or see him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

I looked up at him and yelled, "What's the matter? The matter here is that I believed a jerk!"

He looked shocked, then angry, then he said, "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" I yelled.

He was getting more angry, he yelled, "What did I do?"

"Oh like you don't know what you did!" I yelled again.

Tears began to stream down my face, so I put my head down and walked out of the hospital and made my way home.

**Chad's POV**

What in the world was her problem?

What did I do to her?

Why was she so angry at me?

I gotta ask her.

I then walked out of the hospital, got into my car and drove to her house.

* * *

**A/N: Woo... what's gonna happen? And sorry if some parts didn't make sense.**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey peoplez~! Urm.. Hey, can you people tell me if it's getting boring, so I can.. you know.. try to make it better...? Because I feel like people reading this, are getting bored of the story or something... so... yeahh.. just tell me okay?**

**Any who.. Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Moustachez-Love**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Butterfify**

**I'm gonna keep doing that for the rest of the chapters I guess.. But if you guys find it annoying or something... then I won't do it..**

**Right. Anyway.. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV**

I finally got home. I looked at the clock. It was around 7pm, now. Wow... I didn't know I stayed that long in the hospital.

I then, made my way to my door.

I opened the door, slammed it shut and ran to my room and slammed my bedroom door as well.

I'm not worrying that my mum heard it, because she isn't here.

She went back to Wisconsin to visit her parents. Which are my Grandparents.

I was crying into my pillow now.

I hope he didn't see the tears.

I have to be strong.

I have to forget him.

I just then laid in my bed trying to stop the tears from falling down.

**Chad's POV**

I decided to let Sonny cool down for awhile, so I went home before I went to her house.

I looked at the clock, it was 8pm now.

I guess I let her cool down long enough.

I got into my car, then made my way to her house.

After a few minutes, I finally got to her house. It was now, 8:15.

I looked to see if her car was here.

Yep.. It's here, so she's home.

I got out of my car, made my way to her door and knocked.

No Answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I took out my phone and called her mobile phone.

No Answer.

I tried turning the doorknob.

Figures. It's locked.

Hmm... How do I get in?

Aha!

BAM!

I had just kicked open her door and walked in.

**Sonny's POV**

BAM!

I woke up and looked around my room.

What was that sound?

I then heard footsteps.

W-who could be here.

Okay, I was getting scared now.

I got up from my bed and tried to find something I could use to knock out the person.

I couldn't find a bat or anything, so I just got a hard-covered book.

I made my way over to my bedroom door and opened it slightly.

I couldn't see, it was too dark.

So I just went out of my room and tried to find the person who broke in my house.

I was walking around, then all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed.

The person, then put a hand over my mouth and said,

"Shh.. Sonshine, it's me, Chad."

I then relaxed.

But then I remembered what happened awhile ago.

I then pushed him away and made my way over to the light switch.

I turned the light on and now I was looking at Chad.

I then said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask about what I did that made you so angry and upset.." he replied.

"Oh please, like you can't remember what you did."

"I have no idea what I did. What did I do?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"How can you not remember kissing Portlyn?" I yelled.

"Wh-what? I didn't kiss Portlyn! She kissed me!" he yelled back.

I looked at his eyes.

His eyes were telling the truth.

I let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry, I yelled at you... I-I didn't know.."

He then walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Sonny.. it's okay.. It was just a misunderstanding.. Don't worry about it." he told me.

I just stood there. Not moving..

I was looking at the ground. Then Chad tilted my head, so that I would be looking into his eyes.

We then got lost into each others eyes.

Then we kissed.

It wasn't that long.

Probably, just a peck or something.

After that, we just sat down on the couch and watched a movie.

We were watching 'Zombie Land'

Chad had his arm around my shoulders.

After about 30 minutes of watching the movie, I fell asleep.

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up and found myself lying down on the couch.

What was I doing here on the couch?

I then remembered that Chad had barged in. Then we sorted things out.

I got up and stretched.

I looked at the clock it was 7am.

I looked around the room and saw that Chad wasn't here.

Where was he?

I then heard something in the kitchen and made my way there.

I walked into the kitchen and Chad was cooking.

I walked next to him and said, "Morning Chad."

"Morning Sonshine" he replied.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

"Well.. Sonny, I think we should tell Zora's parents about... you know.."

"No one told them yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Not yet. But we're going to tell them today."

I nodded my head.

How was I going to tell them that Zora was gone..?

* * *

**A/N: Wooo~ what's gonna happen? Hmm.. even I don't know what's going to happen.. Teehee~**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Before you go, you might want to press the button below! ^_^**

**That would help a lot, in some ways. hahaa!**

**Whole cast of SWAC: Yeah it would! Now press that button!**

**Okay... I'm getting weirder and weirder.. I think.. ahuh.. **

**Anyway, please review!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Let me here you say HEY~! **

**Hahaha! Heyazz.. How's everybody doing..?**

**Any who shout out to people who reviewed:**

**Moustachez-Love**

**Sweetheart446**

**MyUniversalWorld**

**RainbowConverse323**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**DannySamLover20**

**musicluhver**

**reallyJavannah**

**Teddy Bear333**

**bella1243**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**billybobjoesmih  
**

**Remember.. if this is getting annoying please tell me!**

**Any who... On with the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: Okay.. everybody reading this already knows that I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

How would I tell Zora's parents?

I can't do it.

"Chad?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you tell h-her parents for me? I don't think I'll be able to do it.." I told him.

He nodded his head.

"What's their number?" he asked me.

"It's on my phone"

He picked up my phone and looked through the contacts.

**Chad's POV**

I found Zora's parents phone number then pressed call.

It was ringing now.

Finally after a few rings someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

It sounded like a lady. So it must be Zora's mum.

"Is this Mrs. Lancaster?"

_"Yes"_

I gulped.

"I have some very terrible news for you.."

_"What is it?" _

Okay, here it goes.

"Your daughter, Zora Lancaster has died in a limo accident"

It was silent.

Then..

_"Ha. So Zora's dead now."_

It sounded like she didn't care at all.

"What? Is that all you could say?" I yelled into the phone.

_"Well.. we adopted her.. and the only reason we adopted her is so that she could earn money for us."_

"WHAT? So you were just using her, all this time? So you could get money? You should be ASHAMED of yourselves!"

_"..."_

"Zora deserved much more than that! She was a talented girl for her age!" I yelled getting more angry by the second.

_"..."_

I guess that silenced her.

"Since you don't care, just forget I even called."

After I hung up, I just saw Sonny looking at me.

I asked her, "What?"

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"Ohh.. well... umm.. Zora was adopted and apparently her 'parents' don't care. They only cared about the money." I made an emphasis on the word 'parents' with my fingers.

"What!" she yelled.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"So.. I guess we'll just have to prepare her funeral! She deserves a proper one!" she said.

I nodded my head.

And with that we started to plan out the funeral arrangements.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe they don't care about her!

She was sweet..in her own way.

How can her.. so called parents not care about her!

They only cared about the money!

That's just... I don't even have a word for it.. it's just all wrong.

Well.. now.. Chad and I are preparing her funeral.

I don't think I could..

It's just too much for me.

I still can't believe Zora's dead.

I then remembered all the fun times we had.

The sketches, the pranks, and the other things we had done together.

I didn't realize that I was crying until Chad wiped away the tears that were falling.

He then wrapped his strong arms around me and I began crying into his chest.

"Shh.. it's going to be okay.." he whispered into my ear.

I just continued crying.

"I-I'm not sure if I could go to h-her f-funeral Chad.." I told him.

"Sonny, you have to go. Zora will be so happy. C'mon Sonny, you have to be strong for her." he replied.

I nodded my head and my tears started to stop flowing down my face.

I then lifted my head from his chest and said, "Let's start to arrange the funeral that Zora deserves."

We then started to plan whatever you needed for a funeral.

I have to be strong.. for Zora.

* * *

**A/N: The idea about Zora being adopted was from Sweetheart446. Thanks for the idea~~**

**Sorry it's so short! The next one I'll try to make it long.**

**If you guys have any ideas please tell me!**

**So just review or PM me or something..**

**Anyway..**

**Thanks for reading and review!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heyyyyy~~~ Thanks for the reviews people! ^_^**

**Shout out to who reviewed:**

**Lady-Apricotxx**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**Butterfify**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Candy117**

**FANSSIA**

**fanra**

**Ms. N. Nelson  
**

**tips4youu**

**Teddy Bear333  
**

**Any who on with the chapter.. **

**Sorry if it's bad.. I didn't have any ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Sonny With A Chance**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

We were done preparing some things for the funeral so we decided to go to sleep.

It was around 10pm now.

I headed off to my room while Chad headed home.

He said he would come back in the morning, at around 9am so that we could prepare some more and visit Tawni, Nico and Grady at the hospital.

When I reached the bed, I set my alarm for 8 in the morning, then went to sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

I jumped out of bed and turned my alarm off.

I headed for the bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

When I had finished getting ready, I went over to the couch, sat and turned the TV on.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:30.

I guess I'll just watch re-runs of _Mackenzie Falls._

Yes, I watch _Mackenzie Falls _now. Hey, it isn't THAT bad.

**Chad's POV**

**_The Next Day_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm.

I had set my alarm for 7:30, because it takes at least an hour to get ready.

I got up, turned my alarm off and made my way to the bathroom.

I had finished getting ready at around 8:30, then made my way over to Sonny's house.

When I had arrived in front of her house, it was 8:48. I decided to wait a few more minutes, just in case she wasn't ready.

After a few more minutes of waiting it was 9, so I got out of the car and made my way to the door.

I knocked on the door, then Sonny opened the door.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded to answer my question.

So then we both made our way to my car.

I opened the door for her and she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" I said back.

I then got to the drivers side and then hopped in.

I started the car and headed for the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, we made our way to Tawni's room.

When we got inside her room, Tawni was wide awake on her hospital bed.

Then, she saw Sonny and smiled.

I looked at Sonny, she also smiled.

Sonny ran over to Tawni and gave her a big hug.

I just sat down on a chair.

**Sonny's POV**

When I had entered Tawni's room, she looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and went over to give her a big hug.

"I missed you Tawni!" I said.

"I missed you too, Sonny!" she replied.

Even though we fight sometimes, we were the best of friends.

"How are you feeling Tawni?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking me how I feel? I feel fine! How bout you? You had amnesia the last time I saw you." she said.

"Umm.. I got all my memories back"

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Umm... With Chad's help."

"Okay.. Thanks Chad!" she yelled to Chad.

"No problem" he replied.

"Tawni, when are you allowed to get out of here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Yes! Finally, I could leave!"

We both began to laugh.

"We have to go shopping when I get out." she said.

"I would love to."

I then remembered that I couldn't. I had to finish planning everything for... Zora's funeral.

"T-Tawni... I can't go shopping.. I have to do some things..." I told her.

"Huh? What are you going to do?"

"Chad and I n-need to p-plan Zora's f-funeral..." I stuttered and tears began to fall.

Tawni then began crying.

**Tawni's POV**

"Tomorrow. Yes! Finally, I could leave!"

Then we both laughed.

We should go shopping!

"We have to go shopping when I get out." I told her.

"I would love to." she replied.

"T-Tawni... I can't go shopping.. I have to do some things..." she told me.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Chad and I n-need to p-plan Zora's f-funeral..." she stuttered, then the tears started to fall from her eyes.

I had totally forgotten that she was.. dead..

I had hoped it was just all a bad dream and when I woke up Zora would be alive and well...

Just thinking about Zora made me cry.

And that's what I had done.. I began to cry..

I was crying so hard that I didn't notice that Sonny had been hugging me and that she was crying as well.

I then thought that I could help her plan Zora's funeral.

We both had stopped crying and were just hugging each other.

I pulled away from her and she stood up.

I then looked at Chad and saw that he was just looking at us with sad eyes.

I looked back to Sonny and said, "S-Sonny is it okay if I help you and Chad plan the funeral...?"

"Of course it's okay" she said.

**Chad's POV**

It just makes me to see Sonny in pain.

Her and Tawni were just crying. I didn't go over to them because they needed time to talk and comfort each other.

When they weren't looking at me, a single tear fell.

How could something bad happen to such good people...?

* * *

**A/N: Okay peoples.. I'm sorry if it was boring. It was because I had no idea what to type.**

**So if you guys have any ideas, like any at all, please tell me or help me out here.. I would appreciate it! ^_^**

**Any who.. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Let me hear you say hey~! Thanks for the reviews people! I can't believe I got that many! But.. wow.. shocking..**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**virgo17997**

**fanra**

**Moustachez-Love**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Teddy Bear333**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**karithekarbear**

**Channy317**

**Well... On with the chapter..**

**I'm going to have to say sorry in advance if the chapter isn't any good or that it's confusing or the grammar is bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and Tawni had stopped crying, and now they were talking about the funeral or something along those lines. I couldn't really hear them.

I looked at my watch. Hmm.. It was currently 3pm.. Wow.. they've been talking for awhile..

I looked back at them. It looks like that they're gonna talk for awhile longer.

Maybe I should go home for awhile and rest.

"Sonny, Tawni, I'm just going to head home for a few hours. I'm going to rest. So.. Sonny, when you need a ride home just phone me."

And with that I left and headed home.

When I got home, I immediately went up to my room and fell asleep on the bed.

**Sonny's POV**

When Chad had left, I looked at my watch. It was 3pm already..? That was quick.

I looked at Tawni. Isn't she getting tired? Might as well ask her.

"Tawni, aren't you tired or something?" I asked.

"Nope! I'm full of energy!" she replied.

So we had just continued talking.

**_Few Hours Later_**

We had been talking another 2 hours after Chad had left. So right now.. the time would be 5..

"Hey Tawni, maybe you should rest now." I told her.

She nodded her head and she closed her eyes.

I waited a few minutes, then I began to wave my hand across her face.

Her eyes were still closed and she wasn't saying anything, so I guess she's sleeping now.

I made my way over to a chair and sat down.

Then called Chad, to tell him to come and get me.

He said he was going to be here in around 20 minutes, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_It was the day of the funeral. Zora's funeral._

_All of us were standing around the coffin. Even Zora's 'parents' were here._

_Most people were crying, while other people tried to hold in their tears._

_It was all silent, then all of a sudden Zora jumped out from the coffin and started laughing._

_"You've just been celebrity practical joked!" she yelled._

_We all just looked at her in shock, then after a few seconds, we all hugged her and began laughing._

_"How could you do that to us!" I said to her._

_"It was a joke! Man.. you should have seen your faces!" she replied._

_I looked over to Chad, who was still in shock._

_Everyone began laughing at him, even me._

_"Hey, you're my girlfriend, you shouldn't be laughing at me!" he yelled to me._

_"Aww.. I'm sorry!" I said and gave him a peck on the lips._

I then opened my eyes and realized it was all a dream. All of it was a dream!

I stood up and thought for a moment.

I just wished that all of it was true. I wish the dream I just had was true. I wish that Zora was still alive. I wish that this was all just a prank by her.

Tears began to stream down my face.

When the tears started to fall, Chad came in.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until the tears stopped.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back and just cried.

After a few minutes, we pulled away. I had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, for crying most of the time" I told him.

"Don't worry.. I probably would have cried a lot too if someone I loved died..." he replied.

We were silent for a few more minutes, then he put his arm around my shoulders, just like in the limo..

"Come on, let's get you home, you need to rest." he said then we began walking to his car.

We got into his car and then I fell back asleep.

**Chad's POV**

It was really quiet during the car ride.

I took a glance at Sonny and found her asleep.

I smiled.

**_Few Minutes Later_**

We were now in front of her house.

I looked at Sonny, she was still sleeping.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I got out of the car, opened her car door and carried her.

I remembered that she told me they had a spare key under the mat.

So I bent down carefully, so I wouldn't drop Sonny, and got the key from under the mat.

I unlocked the door and made my way to her room.

I put her down on the bed and said, "Sleep well.. Sonshine.." I then left her house and headed home.

I got home and looked in the mailbox. I got out the Tween Weekly Magazine and looked at the front cover.

It wasn't me, but it was a picture of Zora. It said:

**_Zora Lancaster dead?  
_**

**_Sources say that the youngest member of the So Random! cast has died during a limo accident. _**

**_Is it true?_**

**_

* * *

_****A/N: So did you people like it? I hope you people did! Okay, so you know about the dream part, it wasn't meant to be a dream, but it was supposed to happen during the funeral.. but then.. a friend of mine told me not to do it like that but something else, she kinda gave me a good idea, so I just made it into a dream..**

******Anyway that idea about the funeral thingy was from fanra.. So Thank You fanra!  
**

******So well.. just going to tell you.. if I don't update in a while.. then it would be because of school... Hmm.. oh and what a coincidence we're learning Romeo & Juliet for English class! Just what I wanted to learn.. ahem.. anyway.. yeah.. if i don't update in a while then it would be because of school. Sigh.. School. **

******Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review! I don't care if it's a good or bad review! ^_^**

******.:Hanuel:.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N: I am so SORRY! I got banned from the computer for like 2 weeks and then I got a problem with the fanfiction website... it wouldn't show like you know the things that pop out under the word thingy hahaha.. if you get mee.. So umm yeah if you guys know how to help me then.. please help mee! ^_^

**Once again I am so sorry!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**MyUniversalWorld**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**Sweetheart446**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

Whoa.. what? How did they know about this? Who were their sources..? Ah.. confusing much..

I wonder if Sonny knows yet.. Nah.. She's probably still asleep.

I made my way into the house and sat on the couch.

The magazine made me wonder.

Was Zora really dead?

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up at around 7pm and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen and made myself some dinner.

When I had finished eating, I went to the lounge and sat on the couch.

I saw the Tween Weekly Magazine on my coffee table and I took it off the table and read the headline.

It said:

**_Zora Lancaster dead?  
_**

**_Sources say that the youngest member of the So Random! cast has died during a limo accident. _**

**_Is it true?_**

What the...? Where did the sources get this from?

I put the magazine back on the table and just turned the TV on.

The channel that was on was talking about Zora and if she was really dead.

I sighed and turned off the TV.

I now just laid down on the couch.

I wish Zora was right here, right now and telling us all that this had been a prank.

I wish the dream I had was real. I wish we never got into that limo.

Is there a possibility that she was alive..?

After a few minutes, I decided to call Chad.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Chad, did you read the headline of Tween Weekly?"

_"Yeah, what do you think about it..?"_

"I really don't know.. D-Do you think that she might be alive..?"

There was silence.

_"Sonny, I don't know.. That's what I've been wondering too..."_

"Oh okay.. Well.. I'll just talk to you later, I'm going to take a walk."

_"Okay, Bye"_

"Bye"

Then we both hung up.

I went into my room and changed into jeans and a red t-shirt. I put some sneakers on and made my way to the park.

I was walking around the park and I thought I saw a girl looking at me and the weirdest thing was that she looked exactly like Zora.

I shook my head and then the girl was gone.

Okay.. that was weird.. she looked like Zora..

I called Chad and asked if he could come to the park. He said he'd be here in about 5 minutes.

So I sat down on the grass and waited for him.

**Chad's POV**

After the conversation with Sonny, I fell asleep for a few minutes. Then the ringing of my phone woke me up.

It was Sonny. She was asking if I come to the park. I told her I would be there in 5 minutes.

I got into my car and drove to the park. I finally got to the park and parked my car on the side and got out.

I saw Sonny sitting on the grass. I walked to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"So what the dilly?" I asked her.

"I think I just saw Zora.. but it was probably just my imagination..." she said.

"What..? You thought you saw Zora..?"

"I think it was just probably my imagination.."

"Oh...okay.." I said, then started to look around the park.

I noticed a girl looking in our direction. I looked at her. The girl looked exactly like Zora.

I blinked and then the girl was gone.

"Hey Sonny, I think I just saw this girl who looked exactly like Zora.." I told her.

"Chad, I think we're just imagining.." she replied.

"Yeah... maybe we are just imagining.."

**Zora's POV**

Okay.. people thought I was dead.. But I wasn't..

My 'parents' didn't care though.. They never did..

So after that limo accident, I have been hiding and people thought I was the one who was dead. But people didn't know I had a twin sister.

My twin sister's name was Lora. I told her that she could go to the party instead of me, then that accident happened..

I heard from people talking and stuff... So then I just pretended I was the one who was dead..

I was currently at the park walking around, when I saw Sonny..

We were both looking straight at each other and then she shook her head and I hid behind a tree..

That was close.. I don't want her or anyone else to find me.. But it feels so wrong to hide from them..

I miss them so much.. and I also miss my sister..

I started to walk around again when Sonny was sitting down.

I then saw Chad sit next to her.

I was looking at them and they were talking about something.

Then Chad began to look around, then he saw me. We looked at each other and then he blinked and I hid behind a tree again.

They can't find me.. When they find me, where am I supposed to stay..

I guess I'll just have to keep hiding from them..

* * *

**A/N: Gasp she's alive.. again sorry that it took me this long!**

**Hope you guys liked it..**

**Please review!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Let me hear you say hey! Haha! The website for fanfiction on my computer is finally working again! Haha! Whoa! That's a lot of reviews! I'm so happy! ^_^  
**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Loony-Loonz**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**RainbowConverse323**

**96ive0**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**BethanyRose1796**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Moustachez-Love**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**Teddy Bear333**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**CeCe-33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

I was walking around the park trying not to get caught by Sonny and Chad, when I saw Tawni.

I was standing not that far from her.

She was looking around and then she saw me.

She was just standing there in shock, then she did what Sonny did and shook her head.

When she was doing that, I hid behind another trees..

What is going on..? Seriously, Sonny and Chad already saw me and now Tawni..? I never knew hiding was this hard..

I then looked back to where Tawni was standing before, she was gone.

They can't know that I'm alive.. they don't care that much about me..

I just began to walk around the park normally, trying not to get caught.

**Tawni's POV**

Okay, I'm here at the park for a reason that I don't know.

Hopefully, I would run into Sonny. I've wanted to talk to her about anything, I just missed talking to her.

I was looking around and then I thought I saw Zora.

I was in shock. I couldn't move or anything. I wanted to run up to her and hug her.

I shook my head because I thought I was imagining and then when I stopped shaking my head, she was gone.

I guess I was imagining..

I then started to walk around.

I saw Sonny and Chad sitting down. I made my way over to them and sat down with them.

"Hi guys.." I said.

"Hey" Sonny replied.

"So what's up?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing.. We just thought we saw Zora.." Sonny said.

What..? They imagined her too?

"Really..? Cause I think I just imagined her too.." I told them.

"W-What you too?" Sonny asked.

I just nodded..

Okay, the three of us can't be imagining... right..?

"Hey, do you guys think that she might be alive?" I asked both of them.

They stayed silent.

I was waiting for their reply now, they haven't said anything the past 5 minutes.

I decided to break the silence."Okay guys seriously just tell me if you think so or not.." I said.

"I think we should go to the hospital and ask about Zora and how she d-died.." Sonny said.

The three of us got up and made our way to Chad's car. I walked to the park, so I gotta go with them.

**Chad's POV**

Okay, so we're going to the hospital to find out so information.

We all don't know how she died, we just found out.. so now we're going to find out how.

We all got into my car and I began to drive.

We got to the hospital in a few minutes, we got out and went inside.

We went up to the front desk and I asked the lady, "Excuse me, but do you know how Zora Lancaster died..?"

The lady shook her head and said, "But I can get Dr. Jones for you, he was the one that was trying to save her."

I just nodded and she left to go call the Doctor.

Now, we were just waiting. After a few minutes, the lady came back with a doctor. I guess this was Dr. Jones.

"Hello" the Doctor said.

"Hi.. we were wondering how Zora died.." I told him.

"Okay.. you guys should sit down." he replied.

We all sat down and the Dr. Jones began to talk.

"What caused her death was a spine injury. When we got to her, we tried to bring her back but it wasn't working. We tried all we could, but the damage to her spine was too much for us to handle. That's how she died."

That's a tough injury... of course she couldn't make it.. usually people just die straight away when it was a blow to the spine..

Tawni and Sonny were crying now. They couldn't handle how Zora died. All I did was wrap my arms around Sonny while she was crying.

"I should get back to work" the Doctor told us and then left.

The lady from the desk came and gave us a box of tissues.

"Thank You..." I told her.

She smiled and then went back to her desk.

After a few minutes, Tawni and Sonny were now wiping their eyes and blowing their nose.

"I-I guess w-we were just imagining before in the park..." Tawni said.

Sonny and I nodded our heads.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

We were all looking at the ground, when Dr. Jones came back.

I was the only one who looked up at him.

"Excuse me, but did you know that Zora has a twin sister..?" he asked us.

My eyes widened, Sonny and Tawni are now looking at him, we get up from our seats and yell,

"WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? I hope you guys did.. I ran out of ideas! =.=" **

**Hmm.. I have to ask you guys a question.**

**I have always been wondering, when I'm writing fanfiction.. How old do people think I am based on the fanfiction I make... **

**So here's the question you guys...**

**How old do you think I am?**

**Hahaha! So anyways.. thanks for reading and please review and tell me your answer! ^_^**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I'm not updating fast... I blame school and books. I got so addicted to the Vampire Academy series.. It's so good! hahaha! I just thought about updating because we just had to write an essay... A 1000 word essay about Romeo and Juliet! hahaha.. **

**Any who shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Moustachez-Love**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**RainbowConverse323**

**96ive0**

**zarachannylover101**

**VeVe2491**

**FanFic4Channy**

**CeCe-33**

**Skitz4Skittles**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**lozzie15**

**Loony-Loonz**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**xxChanny-Smitchiexx**

**Whoa! That's a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Thanks peoplez!**

**Also, you guys guessed my age.. well it's gonna be on my boring profile! hahaha. **

**So anyway.. on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance..**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

I was still looking at the Doctor in pure shock. Zora had a twin sister?

"Yes, she has a twin. And sorry I was wrong.. Zora wasn't the one who died, it was Lora her twin sister." the Doctor said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. wait so your telling us.. that Zora is still alive?" I asked.

"Yes, she is alive" he replied.

Zora... Zora.. was alive! She was alive!

I looked over to Tawni and she looked really happy about the news.

We looked at each other and squealed. We then hugged each other really tightly.

When we let go of each other, I looked over to Chad. He looked like he was still in shock about the news.

I went over to Chad and hugged him too. I began saying really happily, "She's alive! She's alive!"

Chad was just chuckling at me.

I let go of him and said to the Doctor, "Thank you for telling us" he nodded and walked away.

"I guess we weren't imagining her at the park!" I said.

Tawni and Chad nodded.

"Let's go find her!" I told them.

Tawni and Chad nodded and we made our way over to his car.

We got in and made our way to the park again. Hopefully, she would still be there.

We arrived at the park and decided that we split up. But Chad didn't want to leave my side so I was with Chad and Tawni went by herself.

When Chad and I were walking around the park, he had put his arm around my shoulders and I had my arm around his waist.

I felt so happy right now, knowing that Zora was alive and that Chad loves me.

We were walking when Chad started slowing down. I began to slow down too.

I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He was looking at the sunset and then he turned to me and said, "Nothing"

I was getting lost in his eyes. We began to lean in, then we heard someone say, "OW!"

We turned around and saw Zora on the ground.

**Zora's POV**

I was sitting down just looking around the park, when I spotted Tawni, Sonny and Chad come out of a car.

Then they split up, Tawni by herself and Sonny with Chad.

I'm guessing those two are together.

I was keeping an eye on Sonny and Chad. They looked so cute together, but I wouldn't tell them that.

I was following them, carefully so I didn't get seen by them. I then saw Chad put an arm around Sonny's shoulders and Sonny put her arm around his waist.

Aww.. they look so cute! Okay.. what is going on with me?

I was in a tree spying on them. Then they slowed their walking down, until they stopped walking completely.

I looked away from them and then it was only now that I realized that the sun was setting.

I looked back to Sonny and Chad, they were about to kiss.

It was so shocking that I fell out of the tree.

"OW!" I yelled. Then I realized that Sonny and Chad were looking right at me.

"Umm.. Hey guys! What have you been up too?" I said.

"Zora!" Sonny said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sonny... can't... breathe..." I told her.

She let go of me and said, "Sorry."

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was um... I was hiding from you guys okay..?" I replied

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I thought everyone's life would be better without me in it." I told her.

"How could you think that? We all love you! You're like my little sister!" she said and she had a smile on her face.

"Huh.. I didn't know you guys loved me."

"Of course we love you!" she hugged me again.

When she let me go I said, "So you and Chad huh?"

She blushed and I looked at Chad who was blushing as well.

"Ohh.. Chad Dylan Pooper blushing?" I teased.

"It's COOPER! And shut up.." he said. I just laughed at him.

"So um.. did you... uhhh... see what was about to happen..?" he asked me.

"Hmm.. You two about to kiss? Yeah, I saw that. So does anyone else know about you guys?" I asked.

Sonny shook her head and said, "Nope"

"So Zora, where are you staying?" Sonny asked.

"I have no where to stay..." I told her.

"Well.. You can stay with me!"

I smiled at her, gave her a hug and said, "Thank you!"

We headed back to Chad's car and he dropped Sonny and I to her home.

In the car, Sonny was texting someone. I guess she was telling Tawni she found me and that we were headed back to her house.

I was happy. How could I ever think that they didn't need me? I don't know..

To celebrate, I shall think of a prank for Chad Dylan Pooper!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I ran out of ideas.. =.="**

**So if you guys have any pranks or ideas please tell me!**

**Please review as well! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heyz! I am so sorry for not updating! I keep getting side tracked! I'm so sorry! **

**Shout out to the people who have reviewed:**

**96ive0**

**BethanyRose1796**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**channystemiluver4ever**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**chickdadede**

**Teddy Bear333**

**FanFic4Channy**

**CeCe-33**

**IndioosCrazyCow**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**Candy117**

**Wow! A lot of reviews thanks people!**

**I thank MiiMyselfandTime for giving me my 200th review! Thanks!**

**Any who on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

Sonny and I got into her house and we just sat on the couch.

Sonny turned the TV on and just began watching reruns of the episodes we had done. While I was planning a prank for Chip Drama Pants.

Yeah.. him and Sonny are going out but that wont stop me from pranking him.

After a few minutes of thinking, Sonny had turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. I was still sitting on the couch and thought about the prank.

Few more minutes later, I finally thought of a plan and now I just needed Sonny's help.

I went to the kitchen and talked to Sonny about the prank.

She laughed at it and said that Chad was going to freak out.

I could probably pull this off, I would probably also need Nico and Grady's help...

**(A/N: Okay.. so Grady and Nico have fully healed from their injuries and stuff.)**

I had called Nico and Grady to tell them about the plan and they agreed to help me.

So the prank will commence tomorrow.

**~The Next Day~**

I got up bright and early to get ready to leave for the Studio.

Sonny was already up and ready.

After I had gotten ready, we left her house and made our way to the Studio.

When we got there, Sonny went to the prop house and I went to Chad's dressing room. When I got to his dressing room, I began laughing.

The room was full of posters of Zac Efron shirtless, his dvds all starred Zac Efron, his music was just weird, there was a Jonas Brothers album, Brittany Spears album and more. His makeup was replaced by girl makeup and we got his Mackenzie Falls uniform and changed it into the girls one. We might have also changed his script to make it say that he had to wear the girls uniform. The guys did an awesome job re-decorating his room.

After I had finished looking at everything, I hid some camera's just to find out his reaction.

After I left and headed to the prop house. When I got to the prop house, everyone was already there. I guess someone told Tawni about the prank.

"Okay you guys everything is set." I told them.

"So let's go see his reaction" Nico said.

We nodded and made our way back to his dressing room. When we got there we hid somewhere so he wouldn't see us when he came in.

Now we just have to wait for Chad.

**Chad's POV**

I had just arrived at the Studio and started to make my way to my dressing room.

I was walking and now I was just in front of my dressing room. The door was closed.

And when I opened the door I was instantly shocked at what I saw.

"What the heck is this!" I yelled really loud.

There were posters of Zac Efron shirtless! What in the world! and then I went to look at my music.. what the! What's going on here!

I was seriously ticked off at this moment. I then looked at my dvds and they were movies that Zac Efron starred in.

I then made my way over to the couch that I had and there was a girls uniform and a script.

I picked up the script and began reading.

WHAT! They wanted me to dress up in the girls uniform!

I groaned, grabbed the uniform and went into the bathroom to change. This is stupid!

**Zora's POV**

When Chad went into the bathroom we all got out of our hiding places and hid near his door.

Nico was holding a camera so he could take a picture of Chad in the girls uniform.

We then heard Chad come out of the bathroom, he was mumbling along the lines of 'stupid script' or 'stupid director'.

Then, Chad was standing in his doorway, Nico took a picture of Chad and ran towards the prop house. We all then followed Nico while laughing.

While I was running, I turned my head slightly so I could see Chad. His face was priceless. He looked so pissed off.

He then yelled, "RANDOMS!" and went back into his dressing room and slammed the door.

We all got back to the prop house and fell onto the floor laughing. I had tears streaming down my face because of all the laughing. It was just too funny.

After a few minutes, we had stopped laughing. Nico handed me the camera and I looked at the picture he took of Chad.

Chad was wearing the girls uniform. I tried holding my laughter but I couldn't. I began laughing hysterically. Sonny took the camera off me and showed everyone. When they saw it they all began laughing.

This was the best celebration EVER!

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! So did you guys like it? The prank was from I Know Love Hurts 2010. So thank you! ^_^**

**Well.. I think the next chapter is the final one but I'm not sure yet. Hahaha. I'm trying to make another story but it isn't about Sonny With A Chance.**

**It's going to be about Rose and Dimitri from Vampire Academy. I seriously love that book. Hahahaha.**

**Okay anyway..**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Heyoo! HAHAHAHA! Today is the 18th of November 2010! I decided to update cause.. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! LOLZ oh yeah! Woo! Party! HAHAHAH! Today I am finally 14! HAHAHAHA! so ahem ahem. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
**

**Shout outs:**

**FanFic4Channy**

**Pray-For-Demi**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Klutz4Eternity**

**HeyIt'sME2610**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**Nicolette8dancerluv**

**DannySamLover20**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**VeVe2491**

**KeLlIeRaE**

**CeCe-33**

**Thank you again for the reviews! Now on with the chapter! This is not the last chapter! Just saying. hahaha! ^_^ AND OMC who watched Sonny with a kiss? They were so cute!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

After I put the girls uniform on, I made my way to the door.

I stepped out and then all of a sudden. Nico took a picture of me and then ran off. Then the rest of the randoms ran off. Including Sonny.

I was so pissed off and yelled, "RANDOMS!" and went back into my dressing room and slammed the door.

How could they! How dare they!

I got changed and then made my way to the prop house.

I was so pissed off. How could Sonny be in on it! She was my girlfriend for crying out!

I reached the prop house and they were all sitting on the couch.

I walked in and they all looked at me. We were silent, then they all started laughing.

I walked up to Sonny and grabbed her hand. I dragged her out of the prop house, she was still laughing.

I needed her to stop laughing.

So I said, "Sonny.." she still wouldn't stop laughing.

"Sonny." I said a bit louder. She was still laughing.

"Sonny!" I yelled. She finally stopped laughing.

"Yes Chad?" she asked me.

"How could you pull that prank on me?" I asked her.

"Well.. you see.. I just wanted to go along with it for Zora. I kind of missed her pranks..." she replied.

Oh... so that's why..

"Ah.. Don't worry about it. I guess it was kinda funny.." Okay.. it was so not funny! But who cares now..

We looked at each other straight in the eyes. Then we began to lean in.

Then our lips met.

We pulled away and continued to look at each other.

We looked away when someone had coughed.

The _So Random! _cast was looking at us with wide eyes.

"Uhh.." I couldn't think of anything to say.

It was shocking to us all when Tawni squealed, hugged Sonny and said, "It's about time!"

Sonny was still shocked but hugged Tawni.

Wow.. this is a shocker. Tawni had just hugged Sonny.

When Sonny and Tawni had let go of each other, we went back into the prop house.

I was sitting between Nico and Grady, they wanted to talk to me. The girls were at the table talking to Sonny.

I looked at the two guys and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sonny." they both said.

"Okay?" I said it as a question.

"She is like a sister to us. So if you hurt her, we'll hurt you." Nico said and he looked serious.

For the first time ever, I was afraid of a Random.

I just nodded my head not knowing what to say.

"Okay since that's settled, let's eat some pizza!" Grady said.

All of us, while eating pizza were just talking and hanging out.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's so short! I just ran out of ideas! But I'll try and make the next chapter long! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews would be an awesome present! Hahahaa~!  
**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello again people! How is everyone doing? Well... I am so happy and a little stressed hahaha.. but who cares? Hahaha! So any who..**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**CeCe-33**

**PrettyLittleChannyLover2213**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**xmarkersarecoolx**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**DinkyLinkyGirl**

**mignightlove**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**Channyluver08**

**Teddy Bear333**

**VeVe2491**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Whoa! That's like a lot of people who gave reviews for the last chapter! That makes me so happy.**

**Now I have a total of 230 reviews, that's like whoa! If only I could write stories for English class. I would totally ace it.. I think hahaha so anyway on with the chapter.**

**I'm just going to go ahead a few months because I can't really think of anything. So yeahh.. hehee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance..**

**

* * *

**

**~6 months later~**

**Sonny's POV**

It had been a few months after the limo accident and everyone had forgot about it mostly. I have put it behind me and I didn't want to ever remember it.

I was still with Chad and we have gotten even more close.

Right now, Tawni and I were at the shopping center looking for dresses to buy to wear to the dinner party that Mr. Condor had invited us to.

The dinner party was going to be pretty late. It was maybe around 8:30pm. It's weird but we didn't question it.

Tawni and I were going to take her car and then Chad, Nico and Grady were going in Chad's car.

And well.. Zora she couldn't come because she was going to go somewhere with her boyfriend. We didn't know his name but all we knew was that he was Zora's boyfriend.

The time now was 3:45pm and Tawni and I still haven't found the right dresses.

We have went into a lot of stores but still haven't found dresses.

After a few more minutes or hours of looking, Tawni had found a dress. **(Link on profile)**

At least one of us had found a dress.

After a few more minutes of looking for a dress for me we had found a nice dress. **(Link on profile)**

We were pretty tired and hungry so we went to the food court to eat a little before we left.

When we were eating, I looked at my watch. The time now was 5:30pm.

It was still early and the some shops were still open. So we went to look around for a bit but didn't buy anything.

We had officially been to every store that was still open so we decided to head back to Tawni's house to get ready.

When we got to Tawni's house it was 6:30pm. We would have about an hour or two to get ready.

Tawni had gotten ready first and then helped me with my make up and stuffs.

We got finished getting ready at 8pm.

We were going to meet the guys there, but we might run into them on the way because we were going to take the same way that they were taking to the party.

15 minutes later, we decided to leave so we got into her car, Tawni driving and me in the passenger seat.

Tawni and I were just talking about Chad and Nico.

Turns out Tawni was secretly dating Nico. She said she didn't tell us because she thought we might get angry at her.

We were getting so into our conversations that we didn't notice the speeding car that was heading in our direction.

And when we noticed it, it was too late.

When the car collided into us, it felt like the limo accident all over again.

Tawni was screaming. I was just looking outside thinking about that night. The limo accident. My friends getting hurt.

But this time, thankfully all of my friends were safe except for Tawni.

Tawni's car tipped over and did flips. When we finally stopped flipping, I looked at Tawni. She was still next to me in the car.

She was unconscious.

"Tawni! Tawni! Wake up!" I yelled at her.

Nothing.

"Tawni!" I yelled over and over again.

Nothing.

I stopped calling her, I thought she was gone. But then, I heard a painful moan coming from next to me. I looked over to her and smiled. She was still alive.

I looked around me. There was blood. A lot of it. I tried to move my legs but when I tried to, a wave of pain hit me. So I stopped trying to move them.

I think I might have broken something.

I inhaled and exhaled, which was painful. I might have also broke some ribs.

I was beginning to black out but before I could, I felt strong arms helping me out of the car. I looked to where Tawni was before, but she was gone. They must have taken her out already.

Someone was now holding me. I looked at the person. It was Chad.

"Hey... Chad..." after I said that I began to cough.

"Hey, Sonny. You're going to be alright. The ambulance is coming." he told me. He also had tears in his eyes.

I could feel that I was about to be unconscious and I'm not sure if I would wake up. So I needed to tell Chad that I love him. Just in case I don't make it...

"Chad, I need to tell you something just in case I don't make it and then I won't ever be able to tell you again that... I love you with all my heart." there were tears now streaming down my face.

"I love you too, but Sonny you are going to make it and you would be able to tell it to me over and over" the tears then began to fall from his eyes.

I smiled at him and then drifted off into the darkness. The darkness that I might not be able to come out from.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... Sorry people just needed to do something interesting. Do you guys like or hate this chapter? Should Sonny live or die? You guys tell me. **

**Please review! If I don't get reviews who knows what will happen in the story. Hahahaha~!  
**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Tada! It's an update! Haahhaa.. well... I just realized that my life is almost like a book and it's seriously weird and funny! and now I got something stuck in my head from watching SWAC.**

**Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad  
**

**Dakota it's you birthday and it shouldn't be bad**

**You deserve the best, with the gift of Chad**

**So c'mon lucky girl and sing along**

**To Chaddy's. Awesome. Birthday Song**

**Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad..!**

**That was so funny! I couldn't stop laughing and now I keep singing it! It is a catchy tune. lolz**

**So anyway... shout outs to the people who reviewed:**

**StayStrongDemi**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**BethanyRose1796**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**xmarkersarecoolx**

**reallyJavannah**

**LexiTaylor**

**Ms. N. Nelson  
**

**CeCe-33**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**DinkyLinkyGirl**

**cia**

**imamazing98**

**Wow.. that's a lot.. Thanks peoplez!**

**Any who on with the chapter, it's what Chad was doing before Sonny got that car accident thingy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I was at home getting ready for the party tonight and I kept trying to forget about that limo accident that happened 6 months ago. But I couldn't because I couldn't forget what happened to Sonny and the rest.

They had gotten injured. Tawni had a few scratches. Nico and Grady broke some bones. Zora lost a sister. And Sonny lost her memory temporarily.

But today, I was going to try and forget about it and have fun.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:56pm.

I was done getting ready and there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door and Nico and Grady came in.

They were going to ride with me to the party.

We became friends after they talked to me about Sonny. I was still kinda afraid of them.

We just checked ourselves for a few minutes and then made our way out.

I was driving, Nico was in the passenger seat and Grady was in the back.

We were on the road, where we might be able to see Tawni and Sonny in Tawni's car.

We looked around and found her car.

We were going to beep at them so that they would see us. But I noticed that a car was headed in their direction and made no attempt to stop.

Nico and Grady were talking to each other so they didn't notice the car. But when I yelled, "No!" they both looked at me and then there was a loud crash.

I was still looking at Tawni's car when they turned to look at it. The car was flipping over.

After a few flips, the car stopped.

All three of us got out of my car, no one cared that it was in the middle of the road, and ran over to Sonny and Tawni as fast as our legs could take us.

We got to the car and Nico and Grady went to get Tawni out while I went to take out Sonny.

I went to where Sonny was sitting, which is the passenger seat because Tawni was driving, she always drove her car.

I got her out very carefully so I wouldn't injure her any further and when she was completely out, I held her and called the ambulance to the address we were.

She looked at me and said, "Hey... Chad..." then she began coughing.

I looked at her injuries and then looked at her face and said, "Hey, Sonny. You're going to be alright. The ambulance is coming." I could feel the tears that were about to come soon.

We were looking at each other and then she said, "Chad, I need to tell you something just in case I don't make it and then I won't ever be able to tell you again that... I love you with all my heart" she then had tears streaming down her face.

No she couldn't think like that. She wasn't going to die.

I told her in reply, "I love you too, but Sonny you are going to make it and you would be able to tell it to me over and over" now I couldn't stop the tears that were now streaming down my face.

She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

I began to panic.

"Sonny! Sonny!" I shook her gently.

No response.

"Sonny!" more tears came.

I kept yelling her name over and over until the ambulance came.

The paramedics took her body from me and put her on a stretcher.

They then carried her to the ambulance and I went into the back with them.

On of them told me to get out. But I told them, that there was no way that they were going to keep me away from Sonny.

They didn't argue and now we were trying to get to the hospital as fast as we could.

The paramedics checked her pulse and they found one, but it wasn't that strong.

I held her hand and kept saying, "Please wake up, don't leave me.."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Well... tell me if that was a good or bad chapter. **

**Please tell me. **

**And please review. No reviews means something bad's going to happen.. Hahaha nah I'm joking. Or am I? Hmm.. hahaha please review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Woo! It's another update! Hahaha~! **

**Hmm... Shout outs to the people who reviewed:**

**StayStrongDemi**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**channystemiluver4ever**

**shortyg**

**DannySamLover20**

**Loony-Loonz**

**dogzoo22**

**CeCe-33**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**xmarkersarecoolx**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, seriously... Everybody reading this already knows I don't own Sonny with a Chance... Lolz**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

We got to the hospital and the paramedics rushed her inside. I was beside her the whole time until I wasn't allowed to go into the surgery room they were taking her into.

I sat down on a chair, with tears still streaming down my face.

Then all of a sudden, someone handed me a tissue box. I stared at the tissue box and looked at the person who handed it over. It was Grady.

"Th-thanks" I took some tissues out and wiped my eyes. But every time I wiped them, more tears would come out.

Grady left so I could be alone.

The tears began to stop and now I was just sniffing.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

I washed my face and my eyes were red. I washed my face once more and then went back to where I was sitting.

I sat down and pulled a small box out of my pocket.

I opened the small box and there was a ring in it.

I almost began crying again. Today was the day that I was going to ask Sonny to marry me. But now... it she didn't make it... I wouldn't be able to ask her...

"That looks nice" someone said all of a sudden.

I almost jumped out of my seat. I looked at who spoke and it was Nico. Man... he scared the crap out of me.

"Far out man, you scared me." I told him.

He laughed lightly and said, "Sorry."

I smiled a sad smile and looked back at the ring.

Then Nico looked at the ring and said, "It's going to be alright... Sonny's a fighter. She's going to make it!"

I replied in a whisper, "I hope she does..."

I looked back at Nico and asked, "How's Tawni?"

"She's fine I guess... She's just got a broken arm and a few broken ribs." he replied.

I just nodded my head.

Then one of the nurses came out of the surgery room.

Nico and I shot out from our seats and headed to the nurse and asked, "Is she okay?"

She looked at us and said, "She's going to be fine. She just needs to rest. She has a broken leg, she has a cut on her shoulder and she has 3 broken ribs."

"Thank you. Thank you." I told her.

She smiled at us and said, "We'll call you when you could visit her. We need to put her in a room" then she walked back into the surgery room.

Nico and I sat back down on the chairs and waited until we could visit her.

**_~an hour later~_**

The same nurse that talked to us before came to us. She said, "You guys can go visit her. But she's still asleep. She's in room 14B"

We nodded and said, "Thank you" then we made our way to Sonny's room.

We got to Sonny's room and went inside. We made our way to Sonny's hospital bed and I held her hand.

"Thank you Sonny. Thank you for being alive." I kissed her hand and made a move to grab a chair. But Nico already handed me one.

"Thanks Nico" I told him.

He smiled and said, "No problem. I'm just going to check on Tawni now." I nodded and he left.

I just sat down stroking Sonny's hand, waiting for her to wake up.

**_~3 hours later~_**

******Sonny's POV**

I woke up to someone snoring lightly. I looked around and found Chad sleeping next to my bed.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. He immediately woke up and I said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.."

He looked at me for a few seconds and gave me a hug. It was painful and I said, "Ow"

He then let go of me and said, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" his face looked panicked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Relax Chad" I told him.

His face then relaxed.

We just sat there in silence until he spoke, "Sonny?"

"Yes?"

He got up from his chair and kneeled on one knee. He wasn't going to...

"Sonny, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. My heart belongs to you and only you. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

He was still waiting for me to answer. He looked nervous.

After a few more seconds, I said, "Yes! I will marry you!" then the tears came.

Chad got up and gave me a hug. But being careful to not injure me.

I was going to be Chad's wife!

* * *

**A/N: Hey peoplez! Sorry if it wasn't good. The next chapter might be the last one. I said might. But if you want the story to go longer give me some great ideas!  
**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry for not updating in what seems like a long time! I am so sorry! I kept getting distracted by my other story and reading books! But now since I'm holiday's I can update! Again, I am so sorry! I also didn't know what people say at weddings and I still don't know so this chapter will be urmm... weird. Once again, I am so sorry!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**threewordseightletters**

**StayStrongDemi**

**Loony-Loonz**

**channy4eva16**

**I Know Love Hurts**

**CeCe-33**

**demilovatolover**

**DannySamLover20**

**Pray-For-Demi**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**DinkyLinkyGirl**

**L 94**

**Teddy Bear333**

**Alason-Luver1227**

**AznKawaiiCupcake**

**BethanyRose1227**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**VeVe2491**

**Thank you for reviewing and being patient~! Thanks.**

**On with the chapter, oh by the way, this is the last chapter for this story so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

_~Wedding Day~_

Sonny's POV

Today was the day. The day when I become Chad's wife! I was so happy! Right now, I was in a room getting ready with the help of Tawni, Marta, Chastity, Portlyn and Zora. Tawni is going to be the Maid of Honor. Marta, Chastity and Portlyn were going to be the Bridesmaids. We have become good friends. Portlyn had said sorry about kissing Chad and told me that she doesn't like him like that anymore, but she likes him as a brother. Zora, well... she's going to be the flower girl. She didn't want to, but she said since it was me she would be the flower girl.

The girls haven't gotten ready yet. They wanted to finish working on me before they started on themselves. I told them that I could fix myself up, but they insisted. I couldn't do anything.

About what seemed like 2 hours, they were done with me and then they went to get ready.

I was now standing in front of a full-length mirror looking at myself. I was so surprised at how I look. I don't even recognize myself. I looked beautiful. The girls did an amazing job with my hair and makeup. The dress was also beautiful. **(Link to the dress on profile)**

I looked at myself for a few more minutes before the girls came in. I looked at them and they all looked beautiful. Their dresses were also beautiful. **(A/N: Sorry, no link for their dresses. You could just imagine.)**

I walked up to them and gave them a big hug. I said, "Thank you guys. Thank you for eveything."

We talked for a few more minutes before it was time to leave the room and drive our way to the church. We were taking a limo.

We got into the limo and talked about what was going to happen in the future. I wasn't paying any attention and I was just looking out the window.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at the church. The girls got out first and then I got out. I saw my mum standing in front of the doors that were open. The girls were already in position and I made my way to my mum. She was the one giving me away.

When I reached my mum, she stuck out her arm and I laced my arm through hers and she said, "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled at her and said, "I love you, mum."

"Love you too, sweetheart." she replied.

We hugged each other and then we stood like we did before. Linked arms and now we waited.

The music began to play and the girls walked in first. I waited for my que and walked in with my mum.

When we walked, all eyes were on us. I wasn't paying attention to anyone except for one person. And that person was my husband-to-be. He looked really handsome with his suit. We were looking at each other, then I looked at the people standing next to him. Nico, Skylar, Ferguson and Grady. Nico was the Best Man. Skylar, Ferguson and Grady were the Groomsmen. The ring bearer was Chad's little cousin, William. He was only 5 and he's so adorable. I looked back to Chad and was still looking at me. He was smiling and so was I.

A few steps later and I was now standing in front of Chad. My mum had given my hand to Chad and he held it. We looked at the priest and he looked at both of us and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

Into this holy union Alison 'Sonny' Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

We looked around the church and waited for a few seconds. No one said anything so the priest continued. He looked at Chad and I and said, "

I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it."

Chad and I remained quiet for a few seconds and then the priest continues**. (A/N: I don't know what happens next so let's just skip to the end shall we?)**

The ceremony went by pretty fast for me because Chad and I had just said 'I do' and now the priest said, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chad kissed me and I kissed back. There were loud cheers and we pulled away.

We were smiling wildly at each other and I thought.

A new beginning of challenges, but this time I'll have my husband. Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**A/N: There! Finished! I hope you guys liked it. I think the ending could have been better, but I couldn't think of anything. **

**So hey do you guys want a sequel or you guys don't want one. If you guys want one give me a few ideas. **

**Oh and if you guys want a break from Sonny With A Chance. I have another story. It's about Rose and Dimitri from Vampire Academy. If you haven't read the books, they are awesome! Hahaha~!**

**So anyway, please review and again thank you guys for being patient!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


	24. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay peoples! The first chapter for the sequel should be up! I know, it took me a long time. **

**Anyway, I still wanna give the people who reviewed tha last chapter a shout out:**

**DannySamLover20**

**channy4eva16**

**StayStrongDemi**

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Teady Bear333**

**MiiMyselfandTime**

**stemi4ever**

**VeVe2491**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010**

**RawrRoni**

**CeCe-33**

**BethanyRose1796**

**englishgirlyoudon'tknow**

**DinkyLinkyGirl**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Chad's Shortstack**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**So yeah, if you guys want to read the sequel, yeahh.. just go ahead and read it. And don't forget to review in the chapters! **

**I should also warn you guys, if you read the sequel, sometimes it might take me time to update because I'm either focusing on something else or school started and I got tons of homework. So just warning you~! But please do read the sequel. Oh and if anyone has a good name for the sequel please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**.:Hanuel:.**


End file.
